


Our New Home

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sappy Derek Hale, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek decides it’s time to take the next step in your relationship.





	Our New Home

Derek took a step back and sighed with relief.

He’d slaved over fixing the house for over a year, and as he stared at it, he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself.

He’d actually re-built his childhood home, with his two bare hands.

It looked almost identical to what he could remember, and the few pictures that hadn’t burnt in the fire.

Yet, even with all the furniture, the fire roaring, and the carpet perfectly laid-it was nowhere near as homely as he remembered.

He held the picture up again, scrutinising every single thing he could see.

Everything looked practically identical to the way it was all those years ago.

So why was it feeling so cold?

Was it because his sisters and mom weren’t here?

Or was it something else?

“Y/n? You in here?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

You continued peeling the potatoes, listening as his footsteps got closer and closer, until you felt his breath on your neck, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“Hey, cutie”.

He kissed your neck in response, his beard tickling you as you squirmed.

“Derek-stop! I need to finish this”.

“Fine”, he relented, pecking your cheek and moving to the couch as you continued cooking, listening to him flick through the channels, before he put the TV off.

“Once we’re done with dinner, we’re going out”.

“What? Why?” you asked, not turning to look at him as you washed the potatoes and added them into the pot.

“No questions. All you need to do is keep your pretty eyes shut and follow me. Ok?”

You pursed your lips and raised an eyebrow at him, making Derek smirk and hold his hands up.

“Sorry. But I just need you to trust me. It’s a surprise”.

You flashed him a wink and nodded.

“Fine. But it better be something I want. Ooh, is it that ring I saw? Or that jacket? Ooh! Those shoes?”

Derek shook his head in amusement, smiling to himself.

“I told you, y/n. You’ll find out later”.

You sighed exaggeratedly, deciding to finish up quickly just so you could find out what he’d planned.

“Ok-keep your eyes closed”.

You shivered as you trekked through the snow, gripping Derek’s hands tightly as he covered your eyes, walking with you as you got closer to wherever the hell it was he was taking you.

“Derek! Are we there yet? Why the hell didn’t you just drive up here instead of parking and making me walk like fifty miles?”

You could feel the rumble in his chest when he chuckled, stopping in his tracks and letting his arms drop.

“Don’t open them just yet”.

You felt him move away from you, the crunching of snow audible as Derek moved further and further away.

“One more minute!”

You fought off the temptation to peek, deciding that if he’d gone through all of this trouble just to surprise you, the least you could do was keep your eyes shut for a little longer.

“Almost done!”

You nodded, hands running up and down your arms to keep yourself warm, when a sudden flash of light shone through your eyelids.

“What is that? Have you just taken me to the damn lacrosse field again? Cos…that one time was fun, Derek. But I’m not running from the cops again!”

You waited for a response, but didn’t get one.

“Derek? You still here?”

“Right here”, he whispered from behind you, his sudden closeness making you jump.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his chin on your shoulder.

“You can open your eyes now”.

As soon as you took in the sight in front of you, your jaw dropped.

The Hale House, no longer the burnt-up pile of rubble it used to be, but now a beautifully perfect home, the lights illuminating the surrounding woods.

“What…what is this? Why-when?”

“I’ve been working on it for about a year. Fixing it up. Restoring everything to how it used to be. And…now, maybe it can be our home?”

“What?”

“Move in with me. Well-move here. I know we already have your place. But…I want something that’s ours. Somewhere we can make memories that’ll last forever. Somewhere to start…a family?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, you jumped into his arms, your lips slamming against his in a desperate, slightly sloppy kiss.

But Derek didn’t care, holding you tight and kissing you back.

You pulled away when you were desperate for air, inhaling deeply and staring into his beautiful eyes.

“I love you”.

“Love you too. Now-I haven’t gotten round to Christmas decorations yet. There’s a tree already in there and a box of stuff in the car. How about we get the house ready for its first Christmas?”

You nodded, taking his hand and letting him walk you back to the car, before you returned to your new home, the warmth of it making you feel at place right away.

This’d be the perfect place for you to start your family.

And luckily, you had the perfect man to do it with.


End file.
